


Seconds count

by thistels



Series: A day in the life of Bottom-Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, And so do I, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes is a slut, Bucky's nipples, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and there's a lot of porn, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Quickies, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a slut, Steve has a thing for them, Talk of nipple piercings, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistels/pseuds/thistels
Summary: Just porn, because these boys are equally beautiful and inspiring and I keep trying to write serious stories but I get distracted with all the muscles and the feelings. Steve comes home from a run to have a quicky with his gorgeous lover, but ends up worshipping his chest (because who wouldn't and suddenly they are out of time)."Steve would have liked to believe that he had more dignity than to stand in the doorway of his bedroom and drool for the better part of three minutes, but judging from the smug smirk on Bucky’s face he probably had saliva dripping down his chin or something equally undignified. Not that he really cared though, with Bucky spread out among the sheets like a buffet very few things tended to matter."





	Seconds count

Steve would have liked to believe that he had more dignity than to stand in the doorway of his bedroom and drool for the better part of three minutes, but judging from the smug smirk on Bucky’s face he probably had saliva dripping down his chin or something equally undignified. Not that he really cared though, with Bucky spread out among the sheets like a buffet very few things tended to matter.

He’d come into their apartment in the Tower from his morning-run with Sam, had a snack and a quick shower and had been expecting to wake Bucky up with a few slow, deep kisses that communicated just how much they loved each other until Bucky was awake enough to grumble about how it was still early and then Steve would promise to put some coffee on and Bucky would promise to not put on pants and maybe Steve would request that Bucky model for a painting after breakfast. The ideal lazy morning really.

But Bucky must have heard him come in even though he’d made an effort to be quiet as to not wake his best guy up. Because when he entered their bedroom he found Bucky naked, sprawled out on the bed and supported by a mountain of pillows, his flesh hand stroking his cock slowly, teasing in the exact way Steve would have done himself if he’d been on the bed with Bucky. The left hand was pinching his nipples, almost absent mindedly as he switched between the two. The one that wasn’t currently being attended to was bright red and slightly swollen and Steve’s cock jumped inside his sweats at the sight because he knew just how those metal fingers felt on hard flesh when Bucky tugged _just right_ …

 So wasn’t like anyone could _blame_ Steve for staring. Or drooling.

“Shit.” Steve breathed at the picture Bucky made, torn between wanting to capture it on paper and just fuck them both stupid until they broke the headboard. The way Bucky’s lips twitched in a devious smile before he let out an exaggerated but no less arousing moan as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock made Steve’s decision pretty easy though, no way he was going anywhere to fetch a pen and paper and give _that_ up. But he did fish his phone out of his sweats and flipped through to the camera-app until he could snap a photo of the gorgeous view in front of him for future drawing-reference. Because Bucky was too beautiful to pass up an opportunity like that, broad chest and powerful arms and red lips.

Bucky groaned approvingly at having his picture taken, the light blush spreading over his cheeks making Steve feel way more powerful than he ever had while wearing his shield and suit. They’d found that they both loved the modern casual use of motion pictures to create home-made porn and nobody doubted Jarvis ability to keep their pictures and short films safe and secret. Once the picture was taken though Steve only barely managed to put the phone away without dropping it because he was fully distracted by Bucky again.

It wouldn’t have surprised Steve to see Bucky working himself open in anticipation, but Bucky was apparently reading Steve’s goddamn mind before Steve even knew what he wanted himself; pulling and teasing his nipples instead of playing with his hole so that Steve would get the honor of opening him up again all by himself. To feel how he was probably still a bit loose from earlier that morning, but not so lose as to not need any prep. Steve did love that part.

Steve stripped out of the t-shirt and sweats he’d put on after his shower in two seconds flat and suddenly he wasn’t the only one drooling anymore, Bucky’s mouth falling open at the sight of Steve’s cock and the rest of his naked body. The exaggerated praise and admiration his body got from people (not to mention the almost religious internet-following it had on that tumblr-site) usually made Steve uncomfortable but seeing how much Bucky appreciated it just made him feel warm and extremely sappy. He decided to provide Bucky with a show, since he had been so graciously given one himself.

He brought his hand up to his cock, giving it a few determined strokes until it was fully hard, and then held it against his stomach, letting Bucky look his fill. The lower set of his abs were shiny with precome that bubbled up from the head of his cock, and the way Bucky licked his lips at the sight didn’t go unnoticed. Steve was very tempted to climb over Bucky, pull him down on the bed and straddle him and feed him his cock when he saw the gesture, fuck if the thought alone of fucking Bucky’s mouth wasn’t enough to make him groan deeply. But Bucky could taste his cock after dinner – what he really wanted was to fuck his man. _His man_.

Suddenly unable to wait a second longer Steve walked over to the bed, cock in hand as Bucky traced his every move as he climbed onto the end of it and crawled his way up to tower over the gorgeous man who was somehow _his_.

“Hey.” Bucky said, all fake bashfulness as he tilted his head up to look at Steve through long eyelashes. He must have been biting his bottom lip earlier as to not make any sounds to let Steve know he was awake, because it was shiny and swollen and a few shades redder than usual. Steve couldn’t wait a second before diving in and capture it for himself, tongue and teeth trading off until Bucky was fighting the urge to squirm, desperately trying to deepen the kiss.

“Hey.” Steve said, finally pulling off but not leaving Bucky’s space. Bucky just gave a short huff in response, and would probably had rolled his eyes if Steve hadn’t picked that moment to close his fingers around the nipple that was currently not occupied by metal fingers, pinching it firmly and pulling until Bucky was trying to arch his back to follow the tugging.

He kept toying with the nipple until the hard flesh was even more swollen than before, until Bucky let out a soft whimper which Steve leaned in to swallow with another deep kiss. Ever since two weeks ago when Steve had caught a glimpse of Bucky casually browsing for piercing-studios in the area Steve had had even more of an obsession with Bucky’s pecs than he usually did. Just the thought of how metal bars (or maybe rings, Steve wasn’t really picky) would look adorning Bucky’s chest and accenting the shining arm made Steve’s mouth dry. Despite super-soldier-healing Bucky’s chest had been tender for _days_ and it made Steve’s dick instantly hard every time he rubbed a palm over Bucky’s chest, forgetting just how sensitive the other man was as he brushed past a nipple only to be pleasantly reminded.

They were both breathing hard as Steve reluctantly pulled away some long minutes later.

"We only have like, 20 minutes." Steve said against Bucky’s lips, his hand trailing from his chest down to his cock until it closed around the hard limb.

"Why do we only have 20 minutes?" Bucky muttered sourly, knowing the reason all too well already.

"Sam wanted to come over for breakfast." Steve said with an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Doesn't Sam have his own kitchen?" Bucky argued, mostly for the sake of arguing because Steve knew he didn't mind Sam's company nearly as much as he made it sound. In fact, Steve knew from previous studies of the matter that once Sam entered their kitchen it would be Bucky and Sam who would be engaged in conversation while Steve was flipping pancakes. Sam didn’t come over just to spend more time with Steve since they’d just spent half the morning running, and if Bucky hadn’t wanted Sam in their space he’d have thrown him off Stark Tower head first. So Sam and Bucky could pretend all they wanted like they were just tolerating each other to make Steve happy but Steve hadn’t been involved in the two hour long Game of Thrones-debate the day before yesterday. (“It’s not that easy to just cut someone’s head off with a sword” “It is too.” “You have a metal arm and super-strength, that’s cheating-”, “What the hell do you mean you don’t want a dragon? Dragons are _awesome_ ” “Fire is too unpredictable. Better to sick your dogs at your enemies.” “So you’d rather have a wolf than a dragon?” “I don’t need a wolf, I’ve got my own Golden Retriever right there” and somehow Steve was involved and blushing and telling Bucky that he’d kill anyone he wanted and eat any bone he gave him and then Sam was making gagging noises and Bucky’s pupils grew very large.)

“Do you want to talk about Sam or do you want me to fuck you?” Steve prompted in order to diverge Bucky’s attention and get the other man’s head back in the game.

It wasn’t a question that needed answering. Bucky quickly shifted on the bed, shimmying until he could get himself fully under Steve, legs spread wide around Steve’s body and his hips canting upward from the bed to urge Steve on.

“Slut.” Steve said adoringly, the word making Bucky bite at his lower lip as he tried not to moan.

Steve released Bucky’s nipple and took both of the other man’s hands and placed them on the headboard one by one, a challenge in his eyes. He didn’t need to tell Bucky to keep his hands where Steve put them, and he didn’t need to voice his challenge either. They’d been discussing it since they got their new bed a few weeks ago but they hadn’t been able to put it to the test yet, always getting distracted by one thing or another. But not was the perfect opportunity to see if the headboard was really reinforced enough to withstand the force of even Bucky’s mental fist like Tony boasted it would. To which Barton had asked if Steve’s ass could withstand the force of Bucky’s metal fist but instead of telling him to mind his own business lightbulbs had been light above both Steve’s and Bucky’s heads at the same time and they’d exited the room together so quickly that Clint didn’t catch up on the effect his comment had had until later and Tony was shouting at them that that was the last damn time he did either of them a favor.

Once Bucky’s hands were out of the way Steve made use of his own, slipping his thumb into Bucky’s mouth and moaning as Bucky started sucking on the digit immediately. He pulled out once the finger was drenched in saliva, trailing it down to rub it in circles around and over Bucky’s left nipple. Bucky had no doubt been expecting Steve to go straight for his ass and the surprise made him jump and gasp and Steve couldn’t help rutting his cock against the bare skin of Bucky’s thigh for a minute.

Then he grabbed the tube of lube which they never bothered to stash away in a drawer and slicked two fingers up properly, sliding them into Bucky and crooking them just right in one smooth motion that had Bucky _howling_.

“Gorgeous.” Steve praised, leaning in as if to capture his lips in a kiss but ducking his head at the last second, wrapping his lips around a nipple, licking the hard nub once before gently taking in between his teeth. Bucky’s reaction was gorgeous indeed – a small ah-ah-ah escaping his lips, his breathing barely recovering from his previous moan, the metal hand clicking and whirring in a way that had Steve certain that the headboard would break before they were done.

Steve couldn’t not indulge them both for a while despite the looming deadline. He’d been intending to open Bucky up quickly and efficiently but there was something about teasing Bucky’s nipple with his teeth and slowly fucking him with his fingers, pulling all the way out before pushing in again just to feel Bucky’s rim give and open up for him again and again.

He alternated between broad swipes of his tongue, the muscle working the hard point with enhanced capacity, and teasing flicks until his lover was moaning and gasping with each breath, not even noticing as Steve slipped a third finger into him.

He drew back when he felt Bucky trying to rut against him though. Not that it wouldn’t have felt amazing to reach down and stroke both of their cocks, the two of them fucking into his tight palm until their rhythm became desperate and they made a mess of their stomachs. Have Bucky lick their come off his palm and maybe smear some on his lover’s cheek, or over his nipple and lick it up himself. But he knew that neither him nor Bucky would be one hundred percent satisfied by that right now. Bucky had this look to his eyes that said that he needed Steve to fuck him and that look always triggered that same need in Steve. Not that he was complaining.

Bucky was panting when Steve pulled off his chest and it took the other man a few seconds to come back to the room.

“Oh shut up.” Bucky growled once he was able to form a sentence and Steve just smiled wider, feeling no shame about how much he loved his best guy. Then Steve was unable to wait any longer and shuffled even closer to Bucky, spreading the other man’s legs with his thighs until he could rub the head of his cock against Bucky’s rim, the friction making the muscles flutter in anticipation and driving Bucky mad, upper body thrashing on the bed but his lower half still, _letting_ Steve play with him.

When the headboard groaned in protest Steve gave a final push and slid his cock into Bucky and their moans drowned out the sound that the headboard made as a screw or two broke off. Steve started off slow but the anticipation that had been building the entire morning and the vision that Bucky made underneath him made him pick up the pace after just a few thrusts. Not that Bucky was complaining.

Steve could feel the look on his face that Bucky and Sam described as his crazy-battle-look, the one they swore he got before he was about to do something crazy (awesome and completely planned out, thank you very much) as he grabbed Bucky’s hips so that he could get leverage to fuck him until they both ran out of breath.

Just as he is about to thrust, Bucky’s expression blissed out in anticipation, the pleasant but at the time extremely annoying chime sounded, announcing that Jarvis was about to speak.

“Sirs. Mr. Wilson is at the door.” Jarvis announces, making Steve and Bucky groan in unison as they realize that they both forgot about Sam coming over for breakfast.

They _could_ have let Sam wait a few minutes. They were both pretty close to coming and they knew each other’s bodies in and out, if Steve fucked Bucky for just another three minutes they would probably be able to come and Sam was a big boy, he could handle waiting a little bit more.

But Bucky decided to be an asshole instead, because Steve wasn’t the only one who could be a tease. He felt his annoyed expression slip into a grin and the look on Steve’s face says that the blond thinks he knows what Bucky is planning as he flips them over with a smooth motion of his hips and a lot of strength. Steve has no clue though.

Bucky keeps Steve’s dick inside him as he reverses their positions, grinding down on it a few times once he gets into position like he is building up to ride Steve good and hard. Then he leans in, Steve grabbing his hips in anticipation, and places a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips.

“Sorry Stevie, I gotta shower and you’ve gotta go say hi to you pal.” He says, barley able to keep the laughter out of his voice at the look of pure betrayal on Steve’s face as Bucky pats his chest a few times before swinging his leg off Steve and climbing off the bed, so hard his dick has a pulse of his own and he is out of breath now alright, the headboard a few dents in it. Didn’t Sam have his own kitchen?


End file.
